Sakuro
Class Info Tier 0 - Apprentice He began working with dark magic at the age of 10, for it was a requirement at his school for all boys to learn how to use a magic or a melee weapon. His teacher had little knowledge of the dark magics, but he helped Sakuro greatly. Tier 1 - Shaman He got most of his training when he joined a monestary and began to study amongst other students and teachers of the dark magics. He is still deep in his studies. Tier 2 - Druid He can now use dark magic and staves; his studies branch out toward how it is that any magic user can learn to use a healing staff, and it is this that gets him interested in light magic. Tier 3 - Oracle After much more studying, he'll learn to use light magic, and with it he gains a few, limited, psychic powers. He can look into the future, but only by about ten minutes. He is also capable of healing deep emotional and mental trauma; insanity is something he's finally got a deep understanding of, and he's learned how to not only prevent it, but heal it. ﻿ Appearance Long, light brown hair; narrow blue eyes that peer through a small pair of glasses. He wears a dark, pale blue frock coat over a white turtle-neck and light grey pants. He finishes the attire with black shoes, and an old bracelet on his left wrist. ﻿ Personality He has a sense of humor, with ounces of optimisim and charm, but he is also a very serious and stern gentleman. He's always calm, however, even in dire situations; but not because this is actually how he feels. Rather, he is an expert at manipulating his outward appearance, and thus conceal his emotions and inward desires. He watches his words carefully, and his actions even more so; he wishes to do all the good he can. He puts on this show of solemn maturity, with enough grains of casual charm, that he hides well the fact that it isnot genuine. He's vaguely aware of his true nature, his mind recollecting old memories of his childhood, and pieces them in such a way as to give him an idea. Although he is no longer a child, he strongly believes that he has not out-grown the traits he displayed as a child, and thus keeps it hidden from the world. His inner lair, just beneath the tough exterior that he so ellegantly displays, is one of fear, uncertainty, insecurity, doubt, and a low self-esteem.﻿ ﻿ History Born into a normal family, sent to a normal school, gained normal friends, and kept a normal personality for all to see. However, at a young age, he found a twisted pleasure; abusing/torturing animals. It all began when he caught a rat in the woods behind their farm house, and he choked it until it died. He thought it was a lot of fun, watching it squirm and beg for its life with squeaks, squeels, and futile escapes at freedom. He would catch animals and do with them what pleased him, the amount of torture and abuse he inflicted evolved as time passed and his tactics increased in skill more rapidly than his age. How he managed to retain a normal demeaner at home remains one of lifes mysteries. Also what might never be known, is how he managed to hide the scars from his self-inflicted injuries; as using a blade to draw on himself was one of his enjoyments. Regardless of its solution, it wasn't until he was fourteen that his secret got out. It was purely unintentional, but through a series of events, it just happened. Sakuro's bloody sanctuary was discovered by his younger brother, Hakana, who then asked him what he did there. Sakuro did not tell him, but rather demonstrated - and his own little brother was the victim. Fortunately, he did not kill the little boy; but he scarred him for life. When Sakuro released Hakana from his bonds, Hakana ran home, his shock preventing him from telling his parents of it for a little while, but before the day was over, his parents knew of it. His mother could only weep bitterly and run from the room, while Sakuro's father proceeded to scold him severly, and gave him other physical punishments. That's how it was for the next few weeks - at one look at Hakana or Sakuro and their mother would burst into tears. The only difference being that she would hold Hakana close to her, but she would run from Sakuro. His siblings called him "monster". His father continuously dished out verbal abuse against him, and kept him home from school, but the man refused to tell anyone that his son was a sick and twisted animal killer, who would probably become a human murderer some day. Sakuro couldn't understand what he had done wrong, but figured that it had something to do with the animals. He also couldn't understand why Hakana didn't have fun, like he did. With little understanding within him, Sakuro decided he would go find out the truth. Leaving a note on his bed, he fled his home with naught but his dark magic tome to find a teacher in the dark magics who would be willing to teach him as much as possible. For he hungered for knowledge; his intelligence was not hindered by his sick hobby. He eventually did find a teacher, and as time went on, something "clicked" in his mind, and he realized that what he did to the animals, to himself, to his own little brother, were truly horrendous acts. He attempted suicide many times, but when that failed, he decided that he would try to make use of himself instead. He could not change the past, but what to do with it other than cover it up and hope that no one is able to see his horrid mistakes? Thus, with a tight cloth over his past, he sets his interests on the present, and his curiousities to the future and to his studies. ﻿ ﻿ RP History Supports Copyright OC belings to: amanda2324﻿ - Historian II of Fire Emblem Roleplay﻿